


[Podfic of] Coast On Through / written by philalethia

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://philalethia.livejournal.com/196029.html">Coast On Through</a> by philalethia.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:52:00</p><p>A post-first-time fic. With a lot of sex. Spoilers up through Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Coast On Through / written by philalethia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast On Through](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4728) by philalethia. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8524megv1o7s8ck2qlf5pdaue8gkv212.mp3) | 48.5 MB | 00:52:00  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/568gicgl7aj22ahr23x9pykkxj0zopl8.m4b) | 30.2 MB | 00:52:00  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coast-on-through).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen, or if you go off to read the fic, I invite you to come back and squee with me over the glory of S1-S3 fic (and this fic in particular). That was a great era for Wincest fandom.


End file.
